gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Landslide
Landslide by Fleetwood Mac is featured in Sexy, the fifteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Holly with back-up from Brittany and Santana. Santana chose the song because she wanted to tell Brittany how she feels about her. Despite that, Santana tells Rachel that just because she sang a song with Brittany, it doesn't mean that she, or anyone, can put a label on her. It makes her realize how she feels about Brittany and their relationship. Lyrics Holly: I took my love and I took it down I climbed a mountain and I turned around And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills Where the landslide brought me down. Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love? Can the child within my heart Holly with Santana: Rise above? Can I sail through the changing ocean tides? Can I handle the seasons of my life? Holly with Santana and Brittany: Oh-Oh..oh-oh...oh Well, I've been afraid of changin' Cause I've built my life around you Holly with Brittany: (Santana in the show version: But time) (Santana and Brittany in the show version: makes you bolder) Holly with Brittany and Santana: Children get older And I'm getting older too Holly: Well... Holly with Santana and Brittany: Well, I've been afraid of changin' Cause I've built my life around you Holly with Brittany: But time makes you bolder Holly with Santana and Brittany: Children get older And I'm getting older too Holly: Well, I'm getting older too So.. take this love and take it down Yeah, if you climb a mountain and you... Holly with Santana and Brittany: ...turn around And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills Holly: Where the landslide brought me down Holly with Santana and Brittany: And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills Holly: Well maybe... Well maybe... Holly with Santana and Brittany: Well maybe... Holly: The landslide will bring you... Holly with Santana and Brittany: ...down Trivia *Stevie Nicks came on the set of Glee to watch her song be performed. She stated that it was a "beautiful mix" of the original and Dixie Chicks version. She was overall very pleased with the performance and was honored to be part of the show. *Gwyneth Paltrow learned to play this song on the guitar minutes before she was supposed to perform it. *This is a song to express dialogue between Santana and Brittany about their feelings for each other. *On the show, there is a bit of a difference with Santana and Brittany singing: "But time makes you bolder. 'Even children get older and I'm getting older too." ''Together, and not with Holly. *This is one of the songs where someones parts in the studio version was sung by someone else in the show similar to: ''Imagine, One, Time Warp, The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, You're the Top, You Get What You Give, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Drive My Car, and You've Got to Hide Your Love Away. Gallery landslide.png Oldgooddays landslide!brittana.gif abc_paltrow glee 110309_wg.jpg Brittana After Landslide.png Landslide.jpg tumblr lhzvzrWuQH1qbjjes.jpg glee-landslide-santana-brit.jpg Brittana7.png landslide1.jpg SanLandslide.png Brittana_hug_landslide.gif LandslideBrittany.gif Landslidesexy.gif Landslide-brittana.gif Landslide.gif LandslideBrittany4.jpg LandslideBrittany3.jpg LandslideBrittany2.jpg LandslideBrittany.jpg LandslideSantana4.jpg LandslideSantana3.jpg LandslideSantana2.jpg LandslideSantana.jpg LandslideHolly4.jpg LandslideHolly3.jpg LandslideHolly2.jpg LandslideHolly.jpg LandslideHBrittana.jpg LandslidePizes.jpg flawless_song_brittana.gif LandslideBrittBritt.gif tumblr_mj3opfSHj71qdu86bo7_r1_250.gif Icouldnevergetoverthisperfomance brittana.gif Tumblr mkfjioMBSe1rahrxpo5 r1 250.gif tumblr_mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo3_250.gif Tumblr mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo2 250.gif LANDLANDLAND.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Songs sung by Holly Holliday Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two